TOW: Ross doesn't approve
by MysteryThistle
Summary: A different twist to how the gang found out about C M. The others are fine but Ross certainly doesnt approve. He flips out and attacks Monica. Will he ever accept them? I know there are a lot of these but please just give it a chance. C/M
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! It's me again! So this is my second fan fiction. It's set around season 3 (I think) The gand didn't find out about Mondler the way they did and Monica and Chandler are preparing to tell everybody about their relationship, ENJOY!**

**SCENE: **Chandler + Monica are together in Monicas apartment. They are making out on the sofa when Monica breaks the kiss.

"I hate hiding this from the guys" she said with a sigh.

" Me too, let's tell them." Said Chandler.

As if on cue, Joey, Phoebe and Rachel walked through the door. Joey went straight to the fridge as Monica said "And hello to you too Joey."

"Hey Mon, how's it going?" said Joey through a mouthful of crisps he had found in the top cupboard.

"No Ross?" Asked Chandler looking around.

"No, he said he'd just finish off his washing before he came over" Replied Phoebe, putting her feet up on the coffee table. Monica and Chandler looked at each other. Maybe they should tell Ross separately thought Monica, it would probably be easier. She knew how protective he was over her. As if he read her mind Chandler turned to the gang.

"We have something to tell you." He said.

"You're pregnant!" "You're dying!" "You hooked up!" They said, one after the other.

"You so hooked up" said Joey, with a wink and a knowing smile.

"Gosh Joey, you make it sound so dirty, but yes we did, hook up."

The three just stared at C+M for about two minutes before Chandler said,

"Is anyone going to say anything?"

"I KNEW IT!" Shouted Joey as he stood up to hug his friend. "WAY TO GO MAN!"

"Ooooo, Ross is gonna kill you." Said Phoebe.

"Thanks Pheebs, that makes me feel so much better" Chandler said sarcastically.

"Awww this is great!" Rachel said, beaming as she stood up to hug Monica.

Suddenly the door opened and Ross walked in.

"Hey guys, whats going on?"

Everyone stared at C+M.

"Uhhh, I'm gonna go order Pizza.." stuttered Joey.

"Pizza sounds good" said the other two girls as they rushed out of the apartment.

"That was weird" said Ross as he went to the fridge and got out a can of beer.

Oh my god, he is going to kill me! Thought Chandler to himself.

"Uhh Ross Honey, Chandler and I need to tell you something." Said Monica

"Sure, what is it?" he said, taking a sip of his beer.

"Well, Chandler and I have been dating since London." She said confidently.

Ross just stared at them for a moment and then suddenly he dropped his beer on the floor and lunged at Chandler, grabbing him by his neck and pinning him against the wall.

"Ross!" Monica screamed as she ran towards him.

"HOW DARE YOU SLEEP WITH MY SISTER! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Monica grabbed hold of his arm as Chandler changed dangerously purple. Ross whipped around and pushed Monica backwards with so much force that she fell backwards smacking her head on the coffee table.

He turned back towards Chandler.

"YOU WILL NEVER SEE HER AGAIN!" he screamed as he stormed out of the apartment.

"Oh my god Mon! Are you okay!?" Said Chandler, rushing to her side.

Monica put a hand to her forehead and felt warm blood. She started to sob as Chandler held her tight.

"I knew he had anger problems since losing his job but I didn't know the where this bad." She whispered.

"Sssh it's okay." I just can't believe he would do this to his own sister!

Joey, Phoebe and Rachel burst through the door.

"What happened?! We heard shouting!" shouted Joey rushing over to them.

"Ross flipped when we told him about us and pushed Mon over into the table." Explained Chandler.

"I'll go get the first aid kit" said Phoebe, rushing to the bathroom.

"Ross really did this?" asked Joey.

Chandler nodded.

"Wow, you think you know a person." Said Rachel quietly.

**WELL THAT'S IT FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER! Sorry about me always picking on Ross, but he's my least favourite character so it's easy to pick on him hehe. Please R/R. What do the two Rs stand for anyway? I know one is review, what's the other one? Sorry, I'm new xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wooo! Two chapters in one night! So I got two reviews saying UPDAAAAATE! So I'm gonna :D**

**Enjoy….**

**SCENE: **Monica is at home cleaning and Chandler has gone out to pick up a Chinese take a way.

Monica is scrubbing the worktop when the door swings open.

"Chandler, I didn't think you'd be back yet" she said without turning around.

"Mon, we need to talk."

Monica spun around and saw Ross in the door way.

"Ross, get out now, don't come near me after what you did yesterday." She said, fear evident in her voice.

"Can you blame me for what I did!? You're my little sister and he is-" Ross paused for a second. "Was, my best friend."

"You over reacted! I love him and he loves me, why cant you be happy for me?" She said exasperated.

"I forbid you to see him ever again." He said sternly

Monica laughed, "Since when have you been the one to tell me what I can and can't do?"

Ross grabbed her wrist tightly.

"Since now, do as I say or you will regret it. I wont have a pervert like him sleeping with my sister!" he said feircly

"Ouch Ross let go, you're hurting me!" She tried to pull out of his grip but he was too strong.

"I mean it Mon, you will regret it. If you really love your friends, especially your dear roommate Rachel, then you stay away from Chandler."

"Hang on a minute, when did they suddenly become my friends and not your friends? And how dare you threaten Rachel, I thought you loved her?" Monica stopped struggling for a moment and Ross loosened his grip.

"For all I know, Rachel played a part in getting you two together, and probably so did the others!" he shouted.

"Ross you are insane! They didn't know until like 5 minutes before you!" she shouted.

"That's not the point, just stay away from Chandler!"

Monica took the opportunity of him loosening his grip and stamped on his foot, hard. As Ross grabbed his foot in pain, Monica made a bee line to the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

"MONICA GELLER GET OUT OF THIS BATHROOM RIGHT NOW!" He screamed, banging on the door.

"NO! Just accept that we are happy together!" she shrieked back.

"NEVER!" And with that he rushed out of the apartment.

Monica slumped against the door feeling dizzy. Thank god he's gone she thought. But I feel so sick, and d-d-dizzy. The last thing she saw was the shower before she blacked out.

**Scene: Chandler comes into the apartment whistling. **

"Mon?" Chandler looked around the apartment and then over to the bathroom. He tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Mon? You in there?" No response. Chandler started to get worried now.

"Monica? Open the door!" Chandler took matters into his own hands and started to kick the door. This wasn't working! There must be something blocking it from the other side he thought. Suddenly getting an idea he ran to the kitchen and pulled out Monicas tool kit from the cupboard. He got out the hammer and managed to pull the lock of the door. It swung open and Chandler found Monicas body slumped on the floor.

"Oh my god Monica!" He crouched down next to her and felt for a pulse. Luckily he found one. He rushed to the phone and dialled 911.

"Hello emergency services how can I help you?" Answered a woman with an almost robotic voice.

"Uh, I need an ambulance, I just found my girlfriend unconscious on the bathroom floor."

"Ok I am going to get an ambulance dispatched right away, what is the address sir?"

Chandler gave her the address and hung up. Rushing back over to Monica.

**SCENE: Monica has been taken to hospital and has just woke up.**

Monicas eyes flutter open and she sees Chandlers worried face staring at her.

"Oh Monica thank god you're okay." He whispered.

He hugged her close.

"What happened? I came home and found you locked in the bathroom unconscious! I had to break the-"

"CHANDLER BING WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BATHROOM DOOR!?" She shrieked.

"Nothing!" he said yelping in surprise at her sudden outburst "I just had to break the lock off, I couldn't get in!"

" Well you better fix it when we get back or you are in big trouble"

Their argument was cut short when the doctor entered.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Macmillan. Hi Monica, I see you are awake, I just need to ask you a few questions. When was the last time you had your period?"

Monica was surprised by this question.

"Uhh, about two months ago I guess…" Monica trailed off, she knew where this was going.

"Well Congratulations! We well have to run some tests but I am almost certain you are pregnant.

**WELL THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER TWO! Please R/R **


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY THIS IS THE ONLY UPDATE TODAY D: I have been sooooo busy. Anyway thank you for the reviews, they give me butterflies in my stomach every time I read them xD Enjoy Chapter 3! :D**

**SCENE: Monica and Chandler are sat in the doctors office.**

"And now I'm definitely dead." Said Chandler, with his face in his hands.

"I-im pregnant?" stuttered Monica.

"I am almost certain. Would you mind coming with me to have some tests to just make sure." The Doctor asked standing up.

Monica looked at Chandler. His face emerged from his hands. "I'm gonna be a daddy" he said. And then his eyes glassed over and he slumped off his chair.

"Not to worry, it's just the shock, he has only fainted." The doctor assured her. "Now about those tests"

Monica just stared at Chandler for a second before getting up and following the doctor out of the door.

**SCENE: Monica and Chandler are sat in Monicas apartment three days later waiting for a phone call from the doctor.**

"Oh my god. Oh dear lord I knocked up Ross little sister. I am so dead. AWWW CRAP!" Chandler cried out.

"Honey calm down! At least one good thing is going to come out of this. Where gonna have a baby!" she said, trying to supress a grin.

Suddenly the phone rang and Chandler rushed to pick it up.

"Yes. Yes. Ok. Thanks. Bye." Said Chandler.

"Well?" asked Monica nervously.

"I think we need to decorate the guest room, because two is about to become three!" he shouted excitedly.

Monica jumped up and gave him a huge hug. She was finally getting a baby!

**SCENE: All the gang, minus Ross are in Central Perk.**

"Congratulations you guys!" shouted Rachel, enveloping Monica into a huge hug.

"Thank you, I've always wanted to be a Mommy!" squeaked Monica.

"I still can't believe you knocked up Monica! Ross is going to be so pissed!" laughed Joey.

"You what?"

Everyone froze, they knew that voice. Ross.

"Ughh….. I GOTTA GO!" Yelped Chandler as he jumped over the sofa and sprinted out of the Coffee house."

" CHANDLER BING YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Ross yelled, chasing after him.

"Oh my god, Ross is going to kill him!" cried Monica.

"We gotta go after him!" shouted Joey.

With that, the rest of the gang took off after them.

Meanwhile…..

"Ross, I know how this must seem!" said Chandler, panting and ducking from a punch Ross threw at him.

"YOU WHERE MY BEST FRIEND! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" Ross screamed.

With a sudden urge of energy, Ross grabbed hold of Chandler and pinned him to the ground.

"ROSS NO!" Rachel ran into the secluded area of Central Park and tried to pull Ross off of Chandler.

Ross swung his arm backwards, hitting Rachel in the face. She fell backwards and put her hand up to her lip which was starting to bleed.

"OH MY GOD!" Phoebe screamed, dragging Rachel backwards.

"ROSS GIVE UP!" Joey ran forward and managed to wrestle Ross away from him. Restraining him as Chandler got to his feet."

"Ross, this isn't just a stupid fling, I love her. I'm in love with Monica." He said softly

"And I'm in love with Chandler. If you can't understand that then I don't want you in my life any more." Added Monica.

Ross stopped struggling and looked around at his friends. Phoebe had her arms around a crying Rachel who was trying to wipe blood from her face. Monica looked terrified! He couldn't believe he was acting like this. This wasn't him! Something was wrong.

"I'm sorry Man. I think I need help. This isn't me!" he sighed.

"Ross, have you been taking your tablets?" asked Phoebe.

"Now that you mention it, No. I stopped taking them ages ago." He said.

"This must be the cause of your anger." Said Chandler, going up to him and putting his hands on his shoulders.

"Are we cool man?" he asked.

"Yeah we're cool." He said, giving him a man hug. Soon everyone was joining in.

"I'm gonna be an uncle!"

**And that's it for chapter three and for the story! Short story huh. OH WELL! I'm planning on writing an epilogue so stay tuned and keep those reviews coming!**


	4. Epilogue

**So here's the epilogue! Enjoy **

Shortly after the incident, C+M decided to get married before her baby bump started to show. It was a quiet wedding with only close friends and family. It wasn't exactly the dream wedding Monica had dreamed of but she was marrying her soul mate, and that was all that mattered.

They named the child Lily Mae. Not after anyone, just because they liked the name.

Ross and Rachel soon realised their love for each other and are going out. It's getting pretty serious. A proposal around the corner? Maybe…

Phoebe is currently dating this cute Italian actor. You guessed it. Allesio Boni. **[Tricked you for a second there didn't I?]**

Joey is just Joey. Eating pizza, sleeping with girls. Just the way he likes it.

**I hope you enjoyed my short fan fiction. Please review and check out my other stories too **

**Bye for now!**


End file.
